Westworld RP Wiki
freedom.jpg|FREEDOM bliss.jpg|BLISS thrills.jpg|THRILLS Escape.jpg|ESCAPE Welcome to Westworld RP - a setting where the wild, wild west meets science fiction and the world is filled with cowboys and artificial intelligence. This is the official wiki of the subreddit, a collaborative writing experience set in the world of HBO's series by the same name, inspired by Michael Crichton! This wiki details the lore, characters, and story of our subreddit. Welcome= All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on our Discord server to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to may contain some spoilers to the Westworld television series. It is not required that you have watched the show, but if you wish to keep the details of its plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction.) This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must not only be consensual, but both writers must be over 18 years of age. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval (visit the Death, Duels, and Lore thread for more information.) * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Narrator intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please make an appeal to the moderators who may then make a dice roll to decide the outcome for the sake of fairness. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our Community Subreddit. |-|Early Years= Words, words, words. |-|Our Story Begins= More words, words, words. We currently have edits to ' ' and ' ' on this wiki. Administrators • • • • Help Wiki This site is optimized for viewing at 1920x1080. QA.jpg|Quality Assurance|link=Quality Assurance|linktext=Quality Assurance SR.jpg|Security Response|link=Security Response|linktext=Security Response B.jpg|Behaviour|link=Behaviour|linktext=Behaviour D.jpg|Diagnostics|link=Diagnostics|linktext=Diagnostics N.jpg|Narrative|link=Narrative|linktext=Narrative DE.jpg|Design|link=Design|linktext=Design M.jpg|Manufacturing|link=Manufacturing|linktext=Manufacturing LM.jpg|Livestock Management|link=Livestock Management|linktext=Livestock Management GS2.jpg|Guest Services|link=Guest Services|linktext=Guest Services Category:Browse